secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Unlimited
Summary The Justice League Unlimited (JLU), also known as the League of Heroes is a group in Second Life founded by Second Life residents "Kalel Venkman" and "Kara Timtam" on April 4th, 2006. The group began as a peace keeping organization, but branched out into general public service and fundraising for prominent charities. Noted for their use of comic book hero appearances such as Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern, the group is believed to be the first of its kind known to operate a members-only information wiki. The Justice League makes its home in the members-only sim called Justice Island but has sites open to the public in other locations, such as the "Adventurers Club" in Steelhead Port Harbor and the League of Heroes Joseph Button Memorial Community Center in Taber near the famous Ivory Tower of Prims. The League headquartered on Explorers Rangeland, Isere, Verbier, Asimov Island and Kismat before moving to its current home. Peacekeeping & Charity Work The Justice League Unlimited patrols public areas in Second Life, reporting violations of the Second Life Terms of Service . The League also assists new residents, hosts security seminars, serves as volunteer security for resident-run events, and does fundraising for such charity organizations as Relay for Life (the American Cancer Society), Earth Week, Peace Week, Imagine Fest, and the Spina Bifida Awareness Foundation. Krypton Radio The League owns and operates Krypton Radio, a combination news site and internet radio station. The station provides round-the-clock music, entertainment and news for comic book and science fiction fans, serving thousands of listeners in 109 countries around the world. Krypton Radio has been broadcasting around the clock since April of 2009, and is listed on both Shoutcast.com and on iTunes. Brainiac and the BrainiacWiki The Justice League Unlimited was arguably the first peace keeping group in SL to make use of a wiki to record notes on activities within the online service, but also uses a vast information storage and retrieval system called "Brainiac", named after the "Superman universe" character by the same name. This wiki has been stolen on three seperate occasions, once in 2007, once in 2010 and once in 2011. Each time stolen materials were widely distributed. Copyrights and Trademarks The League makes use of copyrighted and trademarked comic book characters and names for their avatars within Second Life, but does not merchandise unlicensed products. The League has gone out of its way to inform the owners of the various intellectual properties of this usage, and have received no requests to cease and desist from them. The League's Krypton Radio web site is free of trademark and copyright issues and is copyrighted along with the BrainiacWiki itself. The League is also currently developing its own comic book universe, with the intent to rebrand itself as the League of Heroes. The music played on their radio station is BMI/ASCAP licensed or obtained from sources covered by the Creative Commons license. See Also * League of Heroes * The Green Lanterns * Тhe Wrоng Hаnds Justice Island Home to the League since 2009, Justice Island features not only